


Ancora

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, C'est assez mélancolique, Et doux, Harry et Louis se retrouve par hasard dans un tramway, Il s'agit seulement de panser des blessures, Il y a cinq ans ils ont vécu une histoire d'amour, M/M, Même si les cicatrices resteront pour toujours apparentes.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: Harry et Louis se retrouvent après cinq ans de séparation.





	Ancora

**Encore**

 

Le tramway traverse la ville. Tout est bleu. Le bleu du petit matin, lorsque le soleil n’a pas encore dépassé les toits des maisons. Un bleu presque blanc, un bleu froid, d’une électricité pâle. Le tramway, lui, gris, se fond dans ce monde bleu sans un bruit. Il glisse. Sa longue surface métallique disparaît et réapparaît entre les rues.  
À l’intérieur il n’y a presque personne. Des gens que la fatigue a laissé sur le bord du trottoir, un peu avant l’aube. Ils ne parlent pas. Ils se regardent à peine, les yeux tombants, les muscles encore assouplis par le sommeil, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes. Les néons orangés de l’intérieur du tram donnent à leur peau une couleur blafarde.  
Tout au bout du tram, dans le dernier wagon, il y a Harry. Harry a les doigts posés sur la vitre blanche. Il dessine sur la vapeur qui s’est déposé là. Lui a seulement un gros pull, des cernes et la trace de l’oreiller. Mais Harry c’est... C’est différent. On ne saurait pas l’expliquer. Il faut le voir, sans doute. Harry ce n’est pas tout le monde. C’est quelque chose à part. Qu’on remarque ou pas. Mais si c’est le cas alors... C’est beau. Pour nous, ça devient beau. Harry lui, il s’en fout. De ce qu’il est, de ce qu’il émane.  
On se dit : les gens vont au travail. Tous. Mais Harry ? Harry n’a pas de sac. Juste un livre posé sur le siège près de lui. Et ses doigts sur la vitre, qui dessinent, qui écrivent des mots qui s’effaceront avec l’apparition du soleil. Il fait des maisons. Des moutons. Des nuages. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Pour lui, ça semble avoir un sens. Au bout d’un moment il se détourne. Il met ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et il ferme un peu les yeux. Sa tête se secoue au rythme du tramway. Le monde bleu devient un peu plus mauve, et c’est dans cette lumière là, cette lumière douce de l’aurore, que monte Louis.  
Louis c’est différent aussi. Mais pas comme Harry. Louis c’est plutôt… très blanc. Très pâle. Louis c’est une chemise fripée, et une écharpe à grosses mailles. Louis c’est comme un adolescent vieux avant l’âge, ou le contraire, un adulte mal à l’aise dans une âme encore trop jeune.  
Louis s’assied sur un siège dans l’allée en face de Harry. Il ne regarde pas autour de lui. Il fixe juste ses pieds, mordillant la peau rose de ses lèvres.  
Il n’a pas vu que Harry, lui, le regardait. Il n’a pas vu que ses yeux verts s’étaient écarquillés, il n’a pas vu que le bout de ses doigts s’était mis à trembler. Rien vu de tout ça, le regard de Harry qui devient gigantesque et humide, sa bouche qui s’entrouvre, qui respire difficilement, son cœur qui a comme une secousse. Rien vu du tout.  
Louis, c’est juste le visage qui se tourne vers la gauche, et qui est soudain noyé dans la chaleur du soleil qui apparaît derrière les maisons. Toute sa peau qui devient dorée, et ses cils noirs qui dessinent des ombres troubles sur ses pommettes. Et ses yeux, ses yeux d’encre qui se diluent, deviennent plus clairs, tout ça dans la lumière du soleil, tout ça sous le regard d’Harry qui se perle de larmes immobiles.  
Le tram continue son chemin dans le monde bleu et jaune, il glisse entre les arbres, les maisons, il traverse une place, et derrière le visage de Louis, impassible comme celui d’une statue, apparaît pendant quelques secondes le marbre turquoise d’une fontaine à eau, gigantesque. Puis encore les murs des maisons. Le paysage en toile de fond qui revient et s’efface, et toujours, toujours, le même nez, la même bouche, les mêmes yeux, la même peau. Toujours.

 

*

« Est-ce que tu seras toujours le même quand je reviendrais ? »  
« Toujours. Mais c’est sans doute toi qui aura changé. »

*

Quand Louis se détourne et pose son regard sur celui de Harry, il ne le reconnaît pas immédiatement. Ou plutôt, c’est comme s’il ne réalisait pas. Ce regard... Si familier. Comme quelque chose qui était avant tellement habituel qu’il faisait partie du paysage.  
Et pourtant, son ventre se serre peu à peu, en même temps que ses yeux se posent sur la bouche de Harry. Sur ses joues. Son cou. Ses cheveux.

Alors, comme d’une même voix, ils murmurent.

Harry.

et

Louis.

 

 **Un jour**  

 

Ils sont debout l’un devant l’autre. Le tramway vient de repartir, les laissant maladroits sur le quai. Louis a les mains dans les poches de sa veste, ses joues colorées de petits pigments roses à cause du froid, Harry, lui, a les yeux un peu rouges mais il ne dira pas pourquoi. Ils se regardent sans savoir quoi se dire – ou peut-être ont-ils trop de choses à se dire, justement. Autour d’eux des gens marchent sans savoir que le monde vient d’être retourné.  
Harry finit par tendre lentement sa main (il faut être Harry pour oser) et il touche du bout des doigts la joue gelée de Louis. Ils rient un peu. Louis secoue la tête et la baisse doucement. Il souffle un nuage de vapeur avant de dire, la voix entrecoupée de ce rire nerveux :

-Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à... Tu sais. Toi.  
-Moi non plus. En fait.

Ils se sourient encore, mais moins parce qu’ils sont heureux, juste par une sorte de politesse convenue. Le cœur de Harry devient lourd à regarder Louis. Il ajoute :

-Ou plutôt, je voulais t’apercevoir, mais pas comme ça. Pas directement.

Louis hoche la tête. Il comprend.

-Tu allais au Centre ?  
-Oui. Je voulais rester un peu devant... Pour regarder si tu allais venir.

Louis se mordille la lèvre. Il regarde Harry.

-Et si j’avais changé de lieu de travail ?  
-J’étais sûr que non. Tu l’aimais trop cet endroit.

Louis a un rire qui secoue ses épaules. Lui aussi maintenant, a le cœur lourd. Harry lui a souvent fait cet effet là. Harry l’a souvent rendu triste, par son absence comme sa présence. Il le regarde sans un mot.  
Un nouveau tramway s’arrête, des gens descendent, les bousculent, ils restent sans bouger et sans parler, juste ça, se regarder dans la lumière rose du petit matin.  
Harry tend à nouveau sa main vers la joue de Louis et cette fois son pouce la caresse lentement et puis glisse sur sa nuque, contre son écharpe de laine douce, et puis encore, il attire Louis contre lui et le serre fort, fort, le nez contre ses cheveux, cette odeur inchangée, il le serre et il dit :

-Louis Louis Louis Louis.

et

-Je t’ai retrouvé.

 

*

« Si je te demandais, un jour, n’importe quand, de t’enfuir avec moi,  
tu ne le ferais pas, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Je ne le ferais pas, non. »

*

 

Ils marchent un peu dans les rues. Au hasard. À un moment, Harry murmure :

-Tu vas être en retard au Centre.

Louis hausse les épaules. Et puis il sourit un peu.

-C’est mon jour de congé normalement. J’allais juste au bureau chercher des papiers mais ce n’est pas très grave.

Alors ils continuent à marcher sans but. Ils remontent les rues, contournent les grandes places. Ils marchent encore. Ils vont jusqu’au parc, traversent une étendue d’herbes folles. Le monde est vert pâle et jaune d’or. Ils respirent en faisant de la vapeur. Ils montent une colline, et puis, s’arrêtent. Devant eux, une grande pente et puis en bas un pont.  
Louis jette un regard à Harry. Sa bouche aux couleurs aquarelles tremble un peu. Ses joues sont piquées par le froid. Lentement, il lui prend la main et la serre entre la sienne.

-Ça va ?  
-Oui.

Harry ne lâche pas sa main. Ils descendent ensemble la grande pente. En courant presque. Louis trébuche et tombe, Harry avec. Ils roulent sur quelques mètres, se relèvent. Leur tête tourne et ils ont de l’herbe sur les genoux. Quand ils arrivent en bas, ils sont essoufflés et rient comme des gosses. Harry a des fossettes. Et des yeux de la même couleur que l’herbe pleine de givre.  
Louis se souvient qu’avant, il lui écrivait des poèmes.  
Ils vont sur le pont. De là-haut, la vue est panoramique. La ville, qui s’allonge vers la droite, étend ses bras de lumières et de blocs de bétons. A gauche, la forêt qui commence et des champs. Et au milieu, séparant ces deux mondes, la rivière. Ils s’accoudent à la barrière et regardent en dessous. L’eau tourbillonne, sombre.

Ils reprennent lentement leur souffle et puis Harry finit par dire :

-Je suis revenu depuis vendredi.  
-C’était bien ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Là-bas.

Harry sourit un peu.

-C’était bien « là-bas ». Mais à la fin j’avais hâte de revenir.  
-Pourquoi ?

Harry tourne la tête vers Louis. Il soutient son regard pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que Louis baisse les yeux. Alors il répond :

-La ville. Les ciels. Je ne sais plus. J’avais... Cette mélancolie de l’endroit. De l’enfance, sûrement. Et puis de toi.

Les joues de Louis rosissent. Il soupire. Se redresse un peu, et regarde le ciel.

-Je t’écrivais toujours des lettres pour ton anniversaire.

La bouche de Harry s’étire en un sourire.

-Je n’ai rien reçu.  
-Je n’ai rien envoyé. Mais je les ai gardé.  
-Je pourrais les lire ?  
-Si tu veux.  
-Tu connais mon âge alors, maintenant ?

Louis se tourne à nouveau vers Harry. Son regard est d’un bleu gelé.

-Vingt-et-un ans.

Le nombre flotte entre eux.  
Louis pense ; à l’époque, Harry avait seize ans. Maintenant vingt-et-un. C’est un homme.  
Et puis il pense aussi ; à l’époque c’était interdit. Maintenant tout est possible.

 

*

« J’aimerais bien que tu m’embrasses toujours. Absolument tout le temps.  
Quand tu m’embrasses, j’oublie que nous sommes un secret. »

 

*

 

**Sans**

 

Harry s’assied par terre, sur le pont. Louis aussi. Ils ne se touchent presque pas, juste leurs genoux, leurs épaules. Ils regardent la rivière qui s’étend en face d’eux, qui part vers l’infini.  
Louis demande :

-Si nous ne nous étions pas vu dans le tramway, est-ce que tu serais venu me parler ?  
-Probablement pas.

C’est douloureux. Cette façon de se dire des choses comme si tout était perdu d’avance, alors que tout pourrait être recommencé.  
Louis a mal. Il a souvent eu mal durant ces années sans Harry. Une douleur parfois lancinante, une douleur lascive une douleur qui se terrait sous un coin de sa peau, et qui parfois lui lacèrait le cœur en pleine nuit. Souvent. Mais jamais une douleur pareille à celle-ci. Jamais la douleur de savoir Harry à ses côtés et qu’il soit comme... Perdu à tout jamais.  
Pourtant, il demande encore :

-Est-ce que tu pensais à moi, quand tu étais là-bas ?

Harry a un petit rire désabusé. Il tend la main, et il vient chercher celle de Louis. Ses doigts sont froids contre les siens, presque tièdes. Il a envie d’embrasser la paume de sa main. Il faisait ça avant, il s’en souvient. Il adorait les mains de Louis, petites et délicates. Maintenant... Il ne sait plus. Elles sont un peu plus rêches. Un peu plus abîmées. Par le temps.

-Presque tous les jours. Tu étais dans un coin de mon esprit.  
-Pourtant, tu as dû rencontrer des tonnes de gens.

Harry sourit.

-Londres est une grande ville.  
-Tu es tombé amoureux ?  
-Non, jamais. Pas comme avec toi. C’était plus... Pour s’amuser. Ou passer le temps. Je ne sais pas trop...  
-D’accord.  
-Tu as peur ?  
-De ?  
-Qu’il y ait quelqu’un d’autre que toi.  
-Non. Tu as le droit. Je veux dire... Ça fait cinq ans. Je pensais même que tu avais fait ta vie, que tu reviendrais avec un gosse. J’en sais rien. J’imaginais... Je ne te voyais pas rentrer seul comme ça. Je ne te voyais pas me tenir encore la main et avoir les mêmes fossettes sur les joues.

Harry se met à rire. Et puis il porte la main de Louis contre sa bouche. Il embrasse ses doigts. Louis sent son cœur s’accélérer lentement au contact de cette chaleur. Harry murmure contre ses phalanges.

-Louis. Il y a cinq ans de ça tu m’as bousillé le cœur. Il est toujours abîmé, ne t’inquiète pas. Toujours le même vide que tu y as creusé. Je ne peux pas réparer ça. Ce sera toujours là.

Louis ferme les yeux. La bouche de Harry est douce et glisse le long de ses doigts rougis par le froid. Il murmure, des mots un peu étranglés :

-Je n’avais pas le choix.  
-Je sais. Tu disais ça. Et de toute façon, j’ai cessé de t’en vouloir.

Louis tourne son visage vers Harry. Celui-ci se redresse légèrement, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. C’est fou comme les yeux de Louis sont clairs et limpides. Harry avait oublié ça, qu’un simple regard pouvait renfermer le monde entier. Louis souffle :

-J’avais peur Harry.  
-Et maintenant ?

Il porte à nouveau la main de Louis à sa bouche mais cette fois il embrasse sa paume. Et lentement, il y pose sa langue, comme pour en redessiner chacune des lignes creuses.  
Louis a les lèvres qui tremblent.

-Maintenant je n’ai peur que de toi.

 

*

« C’est quoi ta plus grande peur, à toi ? »  
« Je crois que c’est de tomber amoureux. C’est terrifiant. »

*

 

-C’est toujours pareil.

Louis allume la lumière. Le disjoncteur retentit avec un petit clac et le couloir s’éclaire. La tapisserie est vert bouteille. Louis ajoute :

-Aussi moche je veux dire.

Harry le suit dans le petit salon. Il est un peu intimidé et c’est stupide parce qu’il est venu tant de fois ici mais c’est juste que... Absolument rien n’a changé de place. Tout est identique, comme si le temps n’avait pas eu d’emprise sur l’appartement de Louis. Comme si, depuis son départ, tout était resté figé comme dans un conte de fée. Et c’est assez... Troublant.  
Harry s’assied sur le canapé. A cette même place, il y a cinq ans, il faisait l’amour avec Louis. Si il fermait les yeux, il sentirait encore l’ombre de ses cuisses enserrant les siennes. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il se concentre. Louis est debout et il lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un thé ?  
-Je veux bien s’il te plaît.

Louis hoche la tête. Il va vers la cuisine, et Harry remarque qu’il a enlevé son manteau. Maintenant il est en chemise blanche, une chemise mal repassée. Harry sourit un peu. Il se sent léger. Presque heureux d’être ici, dans cet appartement qui a vu se dérouler les plus beaux moments de la fin de son adolescence. Les pires aussi, sûrement. Mais est-ce que tout ce qui s’est passé avec Louis n’était pas juste sublime et violent à la fois ? Parfois, Harry se demande s’il arrivera à nouveau à vivre avec autant de passion que lorsqu’il était dans les bras de Louis, il y a cinq ans de ça.

Louis revient avec du thé.

Il s’assoit à côté de Harry sur le canapé, en tailleur.

-Tiens. C’est un peu chaud.  
-Hmhm.

La tasse est brûlante en fait. Mais Harry la serre fort entre ses deux mains.

-Tout va bien au Centre ?

Louis a un petit rire. Il hausse les épaules avant de répondre doucement :

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que « tout va bien » mais en ce moment il n’y a pas trop d’incidents. Les gamins sont adorables. Je travaille avec les plus petits maintenant d’ailleurs.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J’ai demandé.  
-Je vois.

Louis lève un sourcil. Sa bouche se pince en une ligne droite et Harry sourit légèrement. Il connaît cette expression, l’expression de Louis lorsqu’il se vexe.

-Tu ne vois rien du tout. Tu n’étais pas là.  
-Certes.

Louis pose sa tasse sur la table basse et il se lève. Il marche jusqu’à la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tais-toi Harry. Tais-toi. Si tu savais... Peut-être que tu m’as haï mais moi je me suis détesté. Tous les jours de ma putain de vie sans toi. Alors non, je ne pouvais plus... J’arrivais plus à être dans les mêmes locaux que ceux où tu avais marché. Je ne pouvais plus arriver au travail, et voir ton image se dessiner dans les couloirs. Je ne pouvais plus ouvrir la porte de ton ancienne chambre et me rappeler que si tu avais encore été là, tu m’aurais enfermé avec toi pour m’embrasser quelques minutes.  
-Louis...  
-TAIS-TOI... Je m’en suis... Tellement tellement voulu et je n’ai jamais eu le courage de t’envoyer un seul putain de message pour te dire de rentrer ou pour te demander ton adresse et courir te voir. Jamais eu ce courage là et ces cinq ans, c’est de ma faute... Tout ce temps perdu... Alors que tu es la seule personne à mes yeux.  
-Même si tu m’avais téléphoné je ne serais pas rentré Louis. Et je ne t’aurais jamais donné mon adresse.

Louis pose son front contre la vitre. Il est presque entouré par les rideaux gris translucides, les épaules secouées par le chagrin. Il a mal au ventre, envie de se jeter sur Harry et de l’étrangler avec ses propres mains ou alors le couvrir de baiser et mordre sa bouche, peu importe, mais quelque chose qui le fasse pleurer à son tour.

Harry se tait. Il finit lentement sa tasse et puis la repose sur la table. Louis n’a pas bougé. Harry se demande s’ils arriveront à s’aimer à nouveau, comme avant, dans l’innocence de leur jeunesse, ou si tout a été anéanti par cinq ans d’absence et de ressentiment. Si maintenant, la seule chose dont ils seront capables, c’est de se faire du mal.  
Il s’allonge sur le canapé, les genoux un peu repliés. Il attend. La pièce est éclairée par la lumière du soleil d’hiver. Il ferme les yeux. L’odeur... Partout la même. C’est celle de Louis. Louis qui renifle à quelques mètres. Louis... Si loin et si près à la fois. Harry a envie de lui dire qu’il l’aime toujours, et que ce sera sûrement à jamais le cas. Il a envie de lui dire de le déshabiller sur ce canapé là, dans la lumière, comme avant, et de lui faire l’amour pour tout réparer. Il y pense très fort. Il pense aux mains de Louis sur son ventre, ses petites mains. Il pense aux mains de Louis sur ses cuisses. Il pense à la bouche de Louis sur la sienne. À sa langue.  
Le Louis d’avant aimait tellement l’embrasser.  
Est-ce que le Louis du présent le touchera à nouveau ?

 

*

« Je sais qu’un jour tu partiras. Alors parfois j’ai envie de te mordre si fort qu’il te restera la marque de mes dents sur ta peau. Et tu te souviendras toujours de moi. »

*

 

 

**Toi.**

 

 

Il ferme les yeux si longtemps que lorsqu’il les ouvre à nouveau, Louis n’est plus devant la fenêtre et la lumière a baissé, est devenue plus orangée. Les tasses ne sont plus sur la table non plus.  
Harry se redresse difficilement. Il a un peu mal au cou. Il frotte sa nuque et puis il se lève. Il traverse l’appartement. Il regarde dans la cuisine, personne.  
Alors il va dans le bureau de Louis.  
Louis est là. Il est assis sur sa chaise de bureau, une boîte sur les genoux. Harry s’approche et se penche par dessus son épaule. Ce sont des photos dans la boîte. Des photos d’eux.  
Harry se souvient qu’ils en prenaient des tas avec le polaroïd de Louis.

-Regarde.

Louis lui tend une photo. Ils sont tous les deux, souriants face à la mer. Harry caresse du bout des doigts la surface froide du papier glacée.

-C’était pour mon anniversaire. Tu m’avais emmené en week-end.  
-Hm. Et elle ?

Là il n’y a que Harry, qui se cache le visage entre ses mains, les épaules nues.

-C’est la première photo que tu as prise de moi. Je ne voulais pas d’ailleurs.  
-Tu disais que tu étais trop moche.

Louis se met à rire et lui en tend une autre, sarcastique.

-Ironique quand on sait qu’après tu te laissais même photographier à poil.

Harry sourit. Il regarde la photo, lui au milieu des draps de Louis, le corps étendu comme celui d’un chat se réveillant au petit matin, un sourire énorme lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Il repose le polaroïd dans la boîte et se redresse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ça ?  
-Je sais pas...

Louis referme doucement la boîte et puis il ajoute :

-Pour le souvenir.

Il se relève, laisse la boîte sur la chaise et puis il regarde Harry qui ne sait pas quoi dire, qui a l’air juste perdu, triste, immensément triste. Alors comme ça, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Louis tend sa main vers sa joue et attire son visage contre le sien. Il l’embrasse. Les lèvres de Harry sont plus fermes qu’avant, mais toujours aussi douces, aussi tièdes.  
Harry le repousse doucement, mais ne s’éloigne pas. Ses lèvres glissent juste contre son cou et il inspire longuement.  
Louis sent ses cils caresser sa peau.

-J’avais toujours le souvenir... Ce souvenir de ton visage. De ta voix. Je me souvenais de ça. De ta façon de marcher, de rire. De m’embrasser. De me toucher... Mais ton odeur, ça, j’ai fini par oublier.

Harry le respire encore. Longtemps. Et puis il l’embrasse, presque tendrement, sous l’oreille. Louis frissonne mais il ne dit rien. Il le laisse faire, la tête qui se renverse lentement vers l’arrière.  
Jusqu’à ce que Harry souffle contre son oreille :

-Je t’aime toujours. Je te déteste. Je te déteste pour me faire t’aimer toujours.  
-Je suis désolé...  
-Non.

Harry se recule un peu. Il a sa main contre le poignet de Louis et il serre fort.

-Tu ne l’es pas. Tu es triste d’avoir tout gâché mais tu n’es pas désolé parce qu’au fond de toi, tu sais que c’était sûrement mieux comme ça.

Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans sa peau.

-On va recommencer, n’est-ce pas ? Ce soir, je vais rester ici. Tu vas me prêter un short de foot, un t-shirt trop grand, peut-être même un qui m’appartenait quand je laissais mes fringues chez toi, avant de rentrer au Centre. Je suis sûr que tu en as gardé. Je vais dormir ici. Contre toi. On va finir par faire l’amour parce que ce n’est pas possible autrement. On va pleurer ensuite. On va se dire des mots d’amour. On va se promettre la lune. On va refaire l’amour. Et demain matin tu me diras de rester toujours, et que si je ne veux pas rester alors c’est toi qui me suivra jusqu’au bout du monde. Tu diras ça les yeux dans les miens et je te croirais parce que j’ai besoin d’y croire et je suis certain que ce sera vrai, que tu me suivras partout où j’irais. Mais tu ne peux pas être désolé parce qu’on ne peut pas effacer ce qu’il s’est passé il y a cinq ans. On ne peut pas. C’était ton choix et tu y avais réfléchi. Je ne t’en veux plus au point de te haïr mais je sais que je ne te pardonnerai pas de m’avoir lâché à la dernière minute. Ça ne partira pas comme ça. C’est encré. C’est en moi.

Il lâche son poignet. Louis tremble quand Harry enlève son pull. Ses épaules sont toujours aussi rondes, d’une rondeur adolescente. Mais ses bras sont musclés, et décorés de tatouages. Beaucoup de tatouages. Jusqu’au milieu de son ventre, et sur ses reins.  
Et puis il enlève son pantalon et son caleçon. Il est nu au milieu de la pièce, la peau blanche, caressé par la lumière du soir qui tombe.  
Il semble à Louis retrouver dans ce corps nu, toute la fragilité du Harry d’il y a cinq ans. Il la retrouve partout. Mais surtout sur ses hanches, où des deux côtés, s’alignent des cicatrices. Des cicatrices blanches et propres, mais qui resteront là toujours, toute sa vie, que Louis touchera quand ils feront l’amour, qu’il aura sous les yeux en se réveillant le matin. Des cicatrices comme une ombre au dessus de leur vie.  
Des cicatrices qui forment des mots, et des mots qui s’impriment dans l’estomac de Louis, qui le retourne, qui lui donne envie de vomir de pleurer. Des cicatrices qu’il touche du bout de ses doigts tremblant de peur et de colère.

_Louis._   
_Menteur._

-Louis, on ne pourra rien réparer. Mais maintenant on peut au moins essayer d’arranger les choses.

 

*

« Tu crois en quelque chose toi ? »  
« Quelquefois, quand je te regarde, je me dis que la seule chose en laquelle je crois,  
c’est en l’amour. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Emma pour la correction de cet OS !


End file.
